Last Kiss
by Chanbaekfanfic614
Summary: Summary: Chanyeol tahu menyesali suatu hal yang sudah terjadi tidak akan merubah apapun. Bagaimana ia harus menghadapi kenyataan yang ia sesali tersebut? Apakah ia bisa mengubah kenyataan tersebut?


Chanbaekfanfic614

  
  


.

.

.

.

"Last Kiss"

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

.

.

  
  


Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun, EXO etc

Genre: Romance—Angst—Real life

Rated: T

Summary: Chanyeol tahu menyesali suatu hal yang sudah terjadi tidak akan merubah apapun. Bagaimana ia harus menghadapi kenyataan yang ia sesali tersebut? Apakah ia bisa mengubah kenyataan tersebut?

.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


  
  


"Apa kau hari ini ada schedule?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan penyu barunya yang ia beli di Hongkong saat tur mereka disana.

  
  


"Tidak ada, Baek. Ada apa hm?" Chanyeol tetap sibuk berkutat dengan makhluk piaraan barunya, Loey. Baekhyun mendesah pelan, sejak kehadiran penyu kecil itu ia merasa diduakan oleh kekasihnya. Padahal, saat ia mengadopsi Toben anjing barunya tidak mempengaruhi perhatiannya pada Chanyeol.

  
  


"Ah.. tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke pantai Haeundae, di Busan," Kata Baekhyun, yang ikut duduk disamping Chanyeol. Dihadapan mereka ada aquarium kecil tempat penyu kesayangan Chanyeol disimpan, yang Baekhyun hadiahkan untuk piaraan baru kekasihnya itu.

  
  


Akhirnya Chanyeol menoleh, "Apa itu tidak terlalu jauh baby?" Chanyeol –sekali lagi— akhirnya menatap kekasihnya yang ia acuhkan sejak tadi.

  
  


"Ah tidak, Chanyeollie. Kita bisa menggunakan kereta kan jika kau merasa jauh apabila naik mobil?" Baekhyun memberi saran, karena ia memang sudah merencanakan sesuatu dengan alat transportasi itu.

  
  


"Apa kita akan menginap disana?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir.

  
  


"Tentu saja Channie, lusa kan kita libur. Aku sudah lama ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dipantai itu, sepertinya mengasyikkan." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan berbinar, sejenak dibayangannya akan melewatkan momen-momen indah bersama kekasih hatinya.

  
  


"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Loey? Dia masih terlalu dini untuk kita tinggal. Lalu Toben dan Mongryeong bagaimana?"

  
  


Namja kecil itu terkekeh, Chanyeol memang benar-benar pencinta binatang, pikirnya. "Nanti akan ada yang mengurus mereka, Kau tenang saja Chanyeollie."

  
  


Chanyeol mendesah panjang sebelum memutuskan ajakan mendadak kekasihnya itu, "Baiklah, besok kita akan berangkat chagiya."

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


  
  


Baekhyun sudah terjaga, sedangkan Chanyeol dan member lainnya masih berada diruang tengah dorm mereka. Kebetulan para member yang sudah mempunyai apartemen sendiri sedang menginap disini. Setidaknya Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak kesepian ditinggal Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap lebih dulu.

  
  


"Sehun-ah, Baekhyun mengajakku pergi ke pantai Haeundae besok. Aku senang, namun sedikit kaget karena terlalu mendadak."

  
  


"Wah, bukankah bagus. Jadi kalian bisa lovey dovey tanpa ada yang mengganggu." Suho mengoda sang yoda, diikuti senyuman aneh dari member lain.

  
  


"Mungkin Baekhyun ingin mengajakmu bulan madu." Ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh, Suho tertawa keras. "Tak kusangka, Baekhyun sebegitu mesumnya."

  
  


"Yak! Apa maksudmu Baekhyunee mesum hyung?" Pria tinggi itu tersulut emosi, tak terima kekasihnya dibilang mesum.

  
  


"Maksudnya, kalian saja baru menjadi sepasang kekasih sudah bepergian untuk bulan madu bagaimana jika sudah menikah? Aku tak yakin jika Sehun bisa tidur setiap harinya disini karena mendengar suara suara aneh diranjang kalian."

  
  


Gelak tawa member lain terdengar keras karena lelucon hyung tertua mereka, namun Kyungsoo malah tersenyum penuh arti membuat Chanyeol yang sedang kesal dengan ulah hyungnya karena malu dan tentu saja takut kekasihnya terbangun kebingungan melihat Kyungsoo.

  
  


"Mungkin saja Baekhyun ingin menunjukkan sisi romantisnya, karena biasanya kan Chanyeol yang selalu memberikan kejutan yang romantis untuknya."

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


Keesokan paginya, semua member kecuali Chanyeol sedang berada dipantry dorm mereka karena mencium aroma makanan yang sedap sepagi ini. Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengatur meja makan dan menyajikan masakan yang ia buat. Omlet dan susu hangat sudah tersaji pas dengan jumlah member, namun yang lebih special ia menambahkan extra ham diomlet kekasihnya. Para member mencibir iri, terkesan pilih kasih.

  
  


"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau terbentur sesuatu? Mengapa sepagi ini kau memasak sarapan untuk kami semua? Biasanya kau hanya sibuk dengan urusan perutmu sendiri." Tanya Kyungsoo mencibir.

  
  


"Ah, aku hanya membuat omlet biasa untuk kalian. Apa itu berlebihan?" Baekhyun terlihat khawatir, takut para member lain kecewa dengan masakannya.

  
  


Tak lama, Kekasih Baekhyun mereka bergabung, Baekhyun terlihat semakin ceria pagi itu. "Anyeong hyungdeul, Anyeong Baekhyunee. Apa tidur kalian nyenyak?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, merangkul pinggang kekasihnya itu lalu mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun.

  
  


"Wah… Omlet ini untukku?" Chanyeol lalu menghampiri omlet yang ada dimeja makan, tanpa bertanya bahkan tanpa duduk ditempatnya ia langsung menyantap sarapan extranya itu.

  
  


"Ah, Kyunggie kau tau saja kalau aku butuh asupan lebih banyak pagi ini."

  
  


Chanyeol langsung melalap habis omletnya itu, sedangkan hyung yang lain menatapnya kebingungan. Ditambah raut wajah Baekhyun yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Chanyeol buru-buru bergegas tanpa sempat mendengarkan penjelasan siapa yang membuat sarapannya oleh member lainnya.

  
  


"Chagi, Aku ada pemotretan scene terakhir. Tidak lama, mungkin siang aku sudah kembali. Setelah itu kita langsung berangkat hm? Aku pergi. Love you." Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun lalu mengambil mantel dan berlalu pergi.

  
  


Baekhyun hanya terpaku ditempat, bahkan ia belum sempat berbicara satu katapun pada kekasihnya itu. Member yang lain hanya melongo ditempat, sedikit menatap iba kepada maknae kedua mereka. Tak lama, Baekhyun langsung tersenyum seolah ia baik-baik saja.

  
  


Memang biasanya sarapan para member Exo dibuatkan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang pandai memasak sehingga para member mempercayakan Kyungsoo untuk membuatkan sarapan setiap harinya.

  
  


"Ah.. gwenchana hyung. Mungkin Chanyeollie sedang buru buru... Hm.. Telat sepertinya." Namja sipit itu hanya nyengir geli, berusaha menutupi raut wajah sebenarnya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan apron yang masih dipakai ditubuhnya.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


  
  


Jarum jam menujukkan pukul 6 sore. Langit sudah berwarna jingga karena sebentar lagi mentari akan segera tenggelam dan langitpun akan berganti menjadi malam. Baekhyun sudah siap dengan pakaian lengkap ditambah mantel hangat yang ia kenakan, serta mantel milik Chanyeol ia letakkan dilengannya. Maksudnya jika kekasihnya datang, mereka langsung berangkat ke stasiun. Baekhyun sudah benar-benar mempersiapkannya, mempersiapkan segalanya.

  
  


Namun, yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Padahal Chanyeol berjanji bahwa ia akan pulang siang hari, tapi sayangnya belum ada tanda-tanda kekasihnya itu datang. Baekhyun mulai gusar, sedikit-sedikit melihat jam dinding yang terus memutar jarum jamnya memutar waktu yang terus berganti.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


  
  


Beberapa jam kemudian…

  
  


Chanyeol membuka pintu, ditangannya ada bungkusan berisi makanan kesukaan Baekhyun yang ia beli didepan studio tadi. Berharap kekasihnya akan memaafkannya karena ia pulang –sangat— telat, setidaknya cemilan untuk bekal diperjalanan mereka nanti.

  
  


Namja berparas Italian itu tersenyum, melihat orang yang ia cintai terlelap disofa ruang tengah dorm mereka. Chanyeol perlahan menghampiri kekasihnya yang terlelap. Namun Baekhyun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, karena menyadari kekasihnya sudah pulang.

  
  


"Kenapa kau baru pulang Chanyeollie?" Tanpa mempersilahkan duduk, Baekhyun langsung melontarkan pertanyaan pada kekasihnya itu.

  
  


"Aku tadi sudah selesai jam 3 sore, lalu aku istirahat sebentar distudio. Namun aku ketiduran dan tak menyadari sudah hampir malam, sebelum pulang aku membelikan bungeoppang kesukaanmu. Hm… Mianhae."

  
  


Baekhyun menoleh, melihat bungkusan yang dimaksud kekasihnya. "Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

  
  


"Sesuatu?"

  
  


"Ya, Sesuatu."

  
  


"Apa itu?"

  
  


"Kau lupa kalau kita akan berlibur ke Busan?"

  
  


"Ah… Aku ingat kok. Kapan kita berangkat? Lebih baik sekarang Baekhyunee, sebelum terlalu malam."

  
  


Namja yang ada dihadapan Chanyeol itu mendecih, "Tidak tahu kapan. Ini sudah terlalu terlambat untuk berangkat."

  
  


"Kau marah karena aku pulang malam?"

  
  


"Ah tidak, Bukankah kau beristirahat tadi? Untuk apa aku marah."

  
  


Chanyeol mulai terpancing emosi, "Lalu kau tidak mau berangkat ke Busan?"

  
  


"Tidak, sudah tidak kepingin." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya, mulai bersikap cuek pada Chanyeol, menunjukkan kekecewaannya dengan kekasihnya itu.

  
  


"Sekarang lebih baik kau membersihkan diri, lalu makan malam. Aku sudah siapkan makan malam untukmu. Lupakan tentang berlibur bersama di Busan, karena aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi." Ucap Baekhyun (sok) tegar, jauh dari perasaan sebenernya yang kecewa karena kekasihnya.

  
  


"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin istirahat."

  
  


Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, sepertinya ia salah bicara sampai sikap Chanyeol langsung berubah. "Apa… Kau masih mau berlibur bersamaku?"

  
  


"Tidak. Kan kau yang mengajakku, kalo kau sendiri tidak mau yasudah. Selamat malam Baekhyun."

  
  


Kondisi Chanyeol yang lelah, ditambah sikap Baekhyun yang menyebalkan membuat Chanyeol emosi dengan kekasihnya. Ia lebih memilih kembali kekamarnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian, tanpa menoleh lagi sedikitpun.

  
  


Semalam, Baekhyun tidak tidur disamping Chanyeol. Karena mulai ia terlelap hingga terbangun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak masuk dan tidur dikamarnya, jika sudah begitu artinya Baekhyun sangat terpukul dengan sikapnya. Chanyeol tahu ia sudah bersikap terlalu keras kepada Baekhyun semalam, ada rasa penyeselan dihatinya, namun dikalahkan oleh rasa kesal pada kekasihnya itu.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


Saat ini mereka dan member yang lain sedang sibuk menyantap sarapannya masing-masing, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. Baekhyun hanya mengaduk-aduk sarapannya, pikiran namja itu sedang memikirkan cekcoknya dengan Chanyeol semalam. Berbeda dari yang lain, jika para member hanya makan lauk seadanya untuk sarapan mereka, sarapan Chanyeol adalah omlet telur dengan extra ham diatasnya, sama seperti kemarin.

Jika dilihat, saat ini Kyungsoo sedang tidak sarapan dengan mereka. Karena Kyungsoo sedang diet dan menghindari sarapan, lalu siapa yang membuatkan sarapan?

  
  


"Jongin-ah, kemana Kyungsoo? Siapa yang membuatkan sarapanku jika saat ini ia tidak ada disini.."

  
  


"Yang buat sarapanmu—" Belum selesai Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memotong dengan bergegas akan pergi.

  
  


"Ah… Aku ada urusan sebentar. Sepertinya aku pergi lebih awal." Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol, yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

  
  


"Hm… Chanyeollie, Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Chanyeol tidak bergeming, tetap sibuk dengan sarapannya tanpa menatap Baekhyun sama sekali.

  
  


"Aku mau pergi… Ada conferensi pers pertama untuk drama terbaruku. Bisakah kau mencium keningku seperti biasanya?"

  
  


Chanyeol tak menoleh sedikitpun kepada kekasihnya, dan tetap berkutat dengan sarapannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, sedangkan Jongin hanya memandang aneh secara bergantian pasangan ini.

  
  


"Pergilah, kau sudah terlambat."

  
  


"B…baiklah Chanyeollie. Anyeong~ Memberdeul, Anyeong."

  
  


Chanyeol heran dengan Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba menangis setelah menerima telpon, menurutnya seperti drama televisi yang biasa ia lihat. Adegan Kyungsoo menangis sama persis dengan drama yang ia tonton semalam, dimana salah satu pemeran menangis setelah menerima telpon karena mendapat kabar jika salah satu sanak family atau kekasih mereka meninggal dunia. Tunggu… Apa Kyungsoo juga mendapat kabar seperti itu?

  
  


Member yang lain menghampiri Kyungsoo, terlihat khawatir karena Kyungsoo langsung menangis tersedu-sedu begitu mendapat telpon dari seseorang.

  
  


"Kyungsoo, ada apa?" Tanya Xiumin, wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

  
  


"Ada apa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kyung?" Jongin menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang hampir tumbang. Sepertinya kabar yang ia dapat tidak sepele. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat syok, seolah tak percaya dengan kabar yang ia dapatkan barusan. Tubuhnya melemas, tak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Para member terlihat semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Kabar apa yang Kyungsoo dapatkan?

  
  


"Apa yang terjadi?" Suho pun angkat bicara.

  
  


"Kyung, jawablah. Ada apa?" Jongin tak mampu menyimpan raut wajah khawatir.

  
  


"M…mobil Baekhyun yang juga ditumpangi para staffnya terlibat kecelakaan beruntun. Beberapa penumpang didalamnya tewas ditempat. B-baekhyun………"

  
  


"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Bagaimana keadaannya? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Kyungsoo-ya..!! Jawab aku! Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menarik kerah Kyungsoo, Mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo. Meminta kepastian pada namja yang ada dihadapannya. Meminta jawaban keadaan kekasihnya, Baekhyun.

  
  


Kyungsoo malah menangis semakin keras, Para member berusaha mencegah Chanyeol yang terus mencengkram kerah Kyungsoo cukup kencang.

  
  


"Baekhyun……"

  
  


"Salah satu penumpang yang tewas……"

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


Next? Please review~

  
  



End file.
